pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Expedition
Pikmin: Expedition, is a fan-made pikmin game developed by Fishingbigfoot, for Nintendo switch. The game follows the survivors of the S.S Cepha, as they struggle to survive on PNF-404. The game makes use of the switch's joycons, and can be played on both portable, and big-screen modes. The graphics are nearly identical to Pikmin 3, but with updated water, and ground textures. Story The game takes place after pikmin 3. A large ship called the "S.S Cepha" returns to Koppai after a expedition to another planet. The crew members unload a variety of new plants, and animals. While they are unloading, the president of Koppai runs up to the ship's captain. He explains how Koppai has been saved, and requests a research team to be sent to PNF-404. The captain declines, as his crew members are eager to get home, but will gladly rent his ship. The president agrees, but because of the Koppai famine, the economy had been ruined. The president only has enough money to rent the ship, and three pilots. He hires Brutus, a survival expert, and Koppaite veteran, James, an alien enthusiast, and Kelly, a professional engineer, and part time gardener. Together, they leave Koppai, and travel to PNF-404. Just as they are going into orbit, the ship loses all power, and the main reactor explodes, sending the ship plummeting toward the planet. The crew have just enough time to board a Research Pod, but it malfunctions, and ejects them. The crew fall toward the Planet, and the game begins. Day 1 (Tutorial Day): James falls through the air, and is saved by hitting a small tree, shortening his fall. He lands on the ground, and is knocked out. He is awakened by the ship's A.I pod, called Chirpy. Chirpy tells James, that he was also ejected in the Research pod malfunction,, and explains that James has been unconscious for a majority of the day, and that night is starting to fall. James however has no concern, and tries to contact Brutus, and Kelly with no avail. Suddenly, a red Bulborb jumps out of the grass, and starts chasing them. The duo almost manage to escape, but they are cornered by another bulborb. Just as they are about to be eaten, a red pikmin appears from the bushes, and starts attacking the bulborb. A cloaked figure immerges, and throws another red pikmin. He gestures for James to follow, and they both run off into the grass. The figure later reveals himself to be Shawn, an ex-employee of hocotate freight, that crashed on PNF-404 on a shipping mission. Using the supplies in his spaceship, he dug a small hole, and has lived in it ever since. After earing about James' predicament, he agrees to help him in the morning. When morning comes, Shawn shows him an Old red onion. He explains that the creatures in the onion, pikmin, are migratory creatures, and they arrived yesterday morning. After showing James how to control pikmin, they collect the Escape Rotor, an essential part for the research pod. They also discover that the Cepha crashed in the area, but is badly damages. Shawn agrees to help repair it, but decides to stay in the area. James understands, and flies away, the red onion following. Areas (Work in progress) Characters (Work in progress) Pikmin (work in progress) Enemies (Work in progress)